Entre las Amazonas
by Double-Sense
Summary: De nuevo en linea...Un pedazo de la armadura dorada esta escondido en la isla de entrenamiento de las amazonas, pero hay un problema, ningun hombre que alla entrado a salido con vida de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Entre las Amazonas

NO ES MI, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, este fic pertenece a Gemini Star01, yo solo me e tomado la molestia de traducirlo, si tienen alguna duda o queja no duden en decírmelo.., y ahora vamos con las notas de la verdadera autora u

Heh heh heh….Otro fic de "Estaba aburrida en la escuela". Geometría es tan aburrida, y aparte de eso conseguí los dos primeros DVD´s de Saint Seiya sin censura anoche empieza a bailar. Eso y leí el primer tomo de Dragon Knights que tenia un amigo. Si ya lo as leído ya as de tener una idea de en que esta inspirado este fic…..ríe Es la fantasía de los mangas mas rara jamás vista….

Shun: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer ESTA vez?

GS: ¿Quién dijo que el fic va a ser sobre ti?

Midori: No engañas a nadie jovencita, SIEMPRE escribes sobre el chico lindo.

GS: Pero… ¡Pero todos son lindos!

Shun: Susurrándole a Midori ¿Tu puedes decirme de que se trata, verdad?

Midori: Susurrando" Lo siento, Haku es la encargada esta vez.

Shun: ¿T.T Estoy acabado verdad?

Midori: Tal vez no

GS: Eh...para una explicación completa de mía antiguas musas que aun están por aquí solo revisen mi biografía…son bastante raras. Pero por ahora solo disfruten de este interesante fic….Wow, es la nota de autor mas larga que he escrito hasta ahora ¡Lo celebrare en mi 31 fic - ¡ Er…esto esta basado en la saga del santuario, pero en esta ocasión Ikki si aparece - Es la primera vez que trato de utilizarlo en un fic…sin necesidad de que sea un niño (flashback…muy pronto) No soy muy buena con chicos de ese temperamento.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni Shun, solo estas líneas. Pero todos los personajes originales son míos menos los previamente establecidos. Esto incluye a las Amazonas (no pregunten)

Entre las amazonas

Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué yo?

La parte molesta de ser un Santo de Atena era el hecho de que siempre tenías que lidiar con uno u otro problema. Y no siempre eran divertidos.

El problema actual incluía una pequeña isla en medio del Atlántico. Era el hogar de un campamento de entrenamiento bajo el nombre código de "Amazona", muy apropiado si se tomaba en cuenta que solo se entrenaban mujeres. Ellas eran hábiles, feroces guerreras dispuestas a ir a donde su líder les dijera.

Normalmente, este lugar no era mucho problema. Pero actualmente los 5 santos de bronce tenían 2 importantes situaciones que tratar en este centro de entrenamiento femenino: 1) Su líder haba declarado recientemente su fidelidad hacia el santuario, lo cual era un golpe directo a su jugada, y 2) Ellas tenían parte de la armadura dorada.

Aparentemente fue como el nuevo Patriaca estableció confianza, además de que con un ejército de amazonas ellos tenían de poca a ninguna posibilidad de tomarla por la fuerza. La isla media alrededor de 10 millas de largo por 5 de ancho y no tenían la menor idea de donde podía estar la pieza de la armadura y eran al menos 10 contra 1, eso y el hecho de que ningún hombre había pisado nunca la isla y sobrevivido para contarlo.

Eso no era algo bueno.

Pero, esas habían sido sus instrucciones, no podían solo ignorarlas. Así que ellos tenían solo una opción: Entrar, encontrar la cosa y salir sin ser notados.

Definitivamente eso no era su especialidad.

"Y bien….¿Alguna idea?" pregunto Seiya mientras veía alrededor

Los demás estaban en silencio. El santo de Pegaso estaba recargado con un brazo del sillón en donde Shun y Hyoga estaban sentados. Shiryu estaba sentado al final de la chimenea, con Ikki recargado en la pared al lado suyo. Incluso Tatsumi, parado al lado de la silla de Saori como una especie de enorme guardaespaldas mantenía la boca cerrada. Tenían ya veinte minutos así. "…Supongo que no verdad?

"Cállate Seiya"

"Jeez, lo siento…"

"Dije, cállate ´ "

"Ikki, Seiya, por favor no empiecen a pelear otra vez…" dijo Shun con un suspiro un poco cansado ladeando su cabeza y recargándola en el descansabrazos del sofá y cerro sus ojos como si estuviera apunto de darle una migraña. "Tenemos que pensar…..debe haber alguna manera de entrar…."

Hyoga ladeo la cabeza hacia el chico de cabellos verdes. Nadie noto como este se el quedo viendo fijamente a Shun durante unos cuantos minutos, en esos momentos una mirada maliciosa apareció en sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y la dijo a Seiya "Creo que lo tengo"

"¿Lo tienes?" Seiya lo veía muy confundido "¿Qué quieres decir Hyoga?"

El santo de cabello rubio le dijo al otro que se agachara, entonces puso su mano alrededor de su oído y le susurro algo. Seiya se sentó un momento, escuchando y alzando las cejas, dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la habitación con una sonrisa y asintiendo.

"Tienes razón…….eso podría funcionar"

"¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?" pregunto Ikki un poco molesto "¿Tienen un plan o no?"

"Podría ser" Seiya se paro y se encamino hacia la gran silla al otro lado de la habitación "Oye Saori, ¿te importaría si nosotros….." Y nuevamente empezó a susurrar el resto de la oración al oído de la joven mujer. Shiryu, Ikki, Shun y Tatsumi los miraban realmente molestos, esos dos parecían estar disfrutando el mantenerlos en la oscuridad.

Saori abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. "Bueno, es algo poco ortodoxo, por decir lo menos……pero tienes razón además es el mejor plan que tenemos"

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Shiryu, levantando una ceja.

"Ya lo veras" Decía Hyoga mientras se levantaba y empezaba a jalar al chico a su lado para que se levantara también "Vamos Shun"

"Que-"dijo Shun un poco titubeante mientras Seiya se les unía y se encargaban de sacarlo de la habitación. "H-Hey¡, que esta pasando?¡"

"Solo necesitamos unos pocos minutos para preparar los detalles" dijo Seiya mientras Hyoga lo empujaba para salir de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y les guiño un ojo "Volveremos"

La puerta se cerró tras ellos

Shun estaba más pálido de lo usual mientras veía el objeto que Seiya sostenía frente a el. Entre todo esto solo atinaba a decir dos palabras:

"Claro…que no…"

"Claro que si" afirmo Seiya

"¿No hablan enserio cuando dicen que yo…."

"Yup." Dijo Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros "Lo siento amigo pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, y tu eres el único que puede llevarlo acabo"

Shun quería gritar, esto no era solo embarazoso ¡Era insultante! Pero no hizo nada….sabia que no tenia otra opción, simplemente se volvió sin ánimo al espejo que se encontraba en la pared.

"Genial" murmuro con aire cansado "¿Por qué siempre me pasas todo a mi?"

"Ase ya rato que se fueron"

Saori miraba el reloj. Shiryu tenía razón, hacia ya 20 minutos que Seiya, Hyoga y Shun se habían ido. Sabía lo que Seiya y Hyoga estaban planeando, y no podía dejar de preguntarse si iba a funcionar….e incluso si funcionaba y podían convencer a Shun….

La puerta se abrió de repente, Seiya entro primero con un gesto en su cara que indicaba claramente que estaba haciendo lo posible para no morirse de la risa. Hyoga entro después, y, a diferencia de Seiya no pudo aguantar la risa y trataba, aunque sin mucho éxito, de callar un poco sus risas con una mano en la boca.

"Ya" dijo el más joven de los dos con risa contenida "Eso tiene que lograrlo"

"¿Lograr que?" salto Ikki, quien no estaba del mejor humor "¿En que clase de plan estaban trabajando ustedes tres?"

"En eso" dijo Hyoga, apuntando hacia la puerta

Todas las cabezas giraron en esa dirección y entonces el tercer santo entro en la habitación. Shiryu solo atino a caerse al suelo de la sorpresa, Ikki fue atrapado desprevenido por primera vez en su vida, Tatsumi tenia la boca muy abierta y Saori trataba de disimular sus risas con una mano en su boca.

Pero todo eso seguía dejando al pobre Shun como el que estaba metido en un vestido.

Era….una imagen interesante, por decir lo menos. El vestido era de Saori, pero era un poco grande para ella, no era nada muy elegante, solo era un simple vestido blanco con un listón azul en la cintura, con una falda un poco acampanada que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y mangas largas. Además de eso su cabello había sido recogido hacia atrás con una cola de caballo en la base del cuello, dejando suficiente alrededor de su cara para crear un sentimiento de sensibilidad en sus ojos. Las costuras del vestido habían sido jaladas de tal forma que le daban al pobre chico la ilusión de curvas, y el, bueno…"pecho" ….había sido rellenado para dar la ilusión de las otras diferencias visibles en el cuerpo femenino.

El resultado lo hacia ver tan diferente, que era casi como si una extraña jovencita hubiera entrado de pronto a la casa. Esta sensación se intensificaba por el ligero rubor que se vio en sus mejillas cuando giro su cabeza avergonzado, como si quisiera que se lo tragase la tierra.

"…Okay, okay…adelante, rianse…" murmuro bajo, sonando un poco mortificado.

Ikki giro su cabeza hacia Seiya, su cara era una mezcla de rabia y confusión "¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!Que demonios es esto?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?"

"¿Que no es obvio?" dijo Seiya "Necesitamos entrar a la isla, encontrar la pieza y salir, sin terminar en algún negocio con una amazona loca, si alguien entra en esta forma, mantiene a todos los demás seguros y les ahorra una paliza….y tiene que admitir que el hace bien el papel…"

"Déjame ver si entendí…" dijo Shiryu un poco atontado "¿Su idea es meter a Shun en un vestido y mandarlo solo a la isla?"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" dijo Hyoga

"No…la verdad no…" admitió Shiryu, volviendo a mirar al joven chico. Shun seguía sonrojado, mirando hacia un lado de la habitación. "Saben…con este pequeño arreglo se ve bastante bien"

"Shiryu ¿¡Tu también¡? " el sonrojo del peli-verde se volvió mas profundo.

Ikki se veía sorprendentemente enojado.

"Esto…es…ridículo…" gruño "De ninguna manera….de ninguna…manera"

"Esta bien Ikki" dijo su hermano menor, aun con un leve sonrojo en su cara "¿No tengo mucho de donde escoger verdad? Además es el único plan que tenemos….Hey, si todo sale bien talvez no tengamos que pelear, huh?"

Sonrió viéndose más confortable de lo que realmente estaba "En serio…estare bien…voy a hacerlo…"

Fin del capitulo 1

Heh heh…pobre Shun . Va a haber algunos problemas antes de que esto de acabe, pero por ahora vamos a dejarlo hay. ¿Todo va a resultar tan bien como ellos esperan? Claro que no.

Shun: …..Solo escribiste esto para verme en vestido ¿Verdad?

GS: ¿Que? Yo creo que es gracioso - Sigan sintonizándonos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Y bien que les pareció n.n? Soy malísima traduciendo lo se, pero necesitaba algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

Bueno, esta historia cuenta actualmente con 6 capítulos, así que déjenme reviews y díganme si sigo traduciéndolo o me doy por vencida u.u, si todo sale bien, me podré a traducir fics a petición, de lo que sea XD (A excepción de lemons, esos no los se traducir u.u)

Arigato

Hayi-OS


	2. Chapter 2

Entre las amazonas

Capitulo 2: Ella lo hará

Shun suspiro, estaba sentado en una cabina casi vacía en el pequeño bote. No estaba disfrutando mucho del viaje…..nunca le había gustado mucho navegar, iban en camino hacia una isla que tenia escrito la palabra "muerte" por todos lados, y por si fuera poco estaba metido en un vestido.

Luchaba un poco con la falda que tenía puesta, la misma de antes. Suspiro de nuevo y se quito el cabello de los ojos para seguir preparando su equipaje.

La mayoría de las cosas que estaba llevando con el eran muy simples…..un atuendo que consistía en una camisa y unos jeans que podían mantener la ilusión "femenina", calcetines y zapatos, un peine para el cabello, dos libros de la extensa librería de la Fundación, los um…"accesorios" necesarios para completar el disfraz…ugh…

Pero por debajo de esas cosas había otras que debía mantener escondidas. Una fotografía de Ikki y los otros…La cadena nebular separada de su armadura por si tenía que utilizarla…y un pequeño radio de dos vías que Saori insistió que llevara, para así mantenerse en contacto.

Alguien toco a la puerta de su cabina, ¿Señorita? Dijo el capitán. Shun hizo una ligera mueca al oír el titulo…Bueno, lo mejor seria irse acostumbrando.

"Um…Si?" Dijo con la voz que había estado practicando.

"Hemos llegado a las faldas de la ya sabe, esto es lo mas que nos podemos acercar"

"Si, entiendo….un momento" inmediatamente puso su bolsa sobre su hombro, se aliso la falda y cruzo el cuarto para abrir la puerta.

El capitán era un hombre de mediana edad que había sido contratado por la fundación, si, el sabia acerca de Saori y sus caballeros, de la armadura dorada, de los problemas con el santuario y de las reglas en la Isla de las Amazonas. Sin embargo el no sabia que Shun no era en realidad una chica.

El "la" guió a través de la cubierta del barco hasta el puente que habían puesto para llegar hasta las rocas. Shun bajo del barco hasta la resbalosa orilla, deslizándose un poco, pero recobrando su equilibrio al instante.

"Buena suerte madame" le dijo el capitán, y se despidió con un leve toque de su gorra

Shun asintió y se despidió. Se bajo del puente y mientras avanzaba sus sandalias se hundían un par de centímetros en la arena, suspiro y se dirigió a los bosques que crecían en la orilla.

No había avanzado mas de un par de metros hacia los árboles cuando los arbustos enfrente de el empezaron a crujir y quebrarse bajo su peso. Segundos más tarde se encontró cara a cara con tres afiladas flechas sostenidas por dos chicas morenas y una rubia y las tres lucían el mismo atuendo: una corta túnica que termina justo arriba de las rodillas, sandalias cuidadosamente atadas hasta sus pantorrillas y unos pequeños platos de bronce oscuro cubriéndoles el hombro derecho.

"Alto" ordeno la gran oji-verde rubia en el centro, obviamente la mayor y la líder. Shun se detuvo, deslizando la mochila fuera de su hombro y sosteniendo sus manos en alto para mostrar que no llevaba armas.

"…..Ustedes son las amazonas?" pregunto, asegurándose que su voz era tan fuerte como necesitaba ser.

"Aquí somos nosotras las que hacemos las preguntas!" lo atajo la morena, pero la rubia la contuvo.

La más pequeña de las morenas se adelanto hacia Shun con una mirada seria en sus ojos azules y frunció un poco el ceño mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Esto lo puso bastante nervioso, si miraban a través de su disfraz estaba mas que muerto.

"Estas horriblemente delgada" Ouch, bueno ya que………"Si, nosotras somos las amazonas, que es lo que quieres?"

"En…Entrenar…"dijo, casi queriendo dar un paso atrás en parte como actuación y en parte de puros nervios.

"Entrenar?" dijo la morena apunto de explotar de la risa "Tu! Entrenar aquí!"

"Anna…." Dijo la rubia con reproche logrando que la morena callara. Se acerco a Shun con sus ojos verdes enfocados en los suyos. Lo miro silenciosamente de arriba abajo, después giro sobre sus pies y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

"Ven conmigo" ordeno "La Señora Hippolyta a ordenado que todas las femeninas que deseen entrenar aquí sean llevadas a su concilio. Allí se llevara acabo una prueba para determinar tu valía"

Shun asintió en entendimiento, recogió su bolsa de la arena y siguió a las tres amazonas.

"Señora Hippolyta" era un titulo, lo mismo que el Patriaca del Santuario o el Papa, pero también era el nombre oficial de la líder. Cada una era exactamente de la misma línea de sangre (las Amazonas traían de vez en cuando a dignatarios extranjeros y a los ocasionales hombres apuestos que eran victimas de naufragios) y todas ellas eran determinadas al nacer como la futura líder. Así, cada una fue llamada Hippolyta y entrenada aparte de las demás.

Esta Hippolyta era técnicamente Hippolyta XXI, pero eso es irrelevante. Ella tenía alrededor de 30 años, tenía un reluciente cabello negro recogido en un majestuoso moño con unos extraños toques de blanco. Su piel era realmente pálida y sus ojos eran de un oscuro y deslumbrante morado. Estaba vestida completamente en armadura, cargando un largo escudo en una mano y con una espada sujetada a su cadera.

Lo evaluó con su mirada, luciendo casi como una diosa de los viejos mitos. Pero ella era mas como Persephone que como Athena.

"Y quien…" empezó ella con una voz apenas mas alta que un susurro, profundo, rica, sin acento alguno y con gran confianza "…Es esta que se presenta ante el concilio de las Amazonas?"

"Yo soy An…umm" la mente de Shun corría, tenia que encontrar un nombre femenino pronto, y que no fuera Andrómeda…eso seria muy sospechoso "…An…Andrea…"

La ceja de la mujer se levanto, "Aun-dria?" pronuncio con cuidado.

"Si, si madame" asintio ansioso, era suficientemente cercano "Yo soy Andrea, mis orígenes son del Japón y de una pequeña isla en el océano pacifico" No era técnicamente una mentira…y estaba lo bastante cercano a la verdad como para poder apegarse a la historia sin problemas "Vine aquí para…un entrenamiento…mas intenso"

"Ya veo…" Hippolyta lo miro de arriba a abajo " Y que te lleva a buscar el entrenamiento de las Amazonas?"

"Busco extender la experiencia que gane entrenando en la isla, señorita" eh…un poco débil, pero estaba bien.

Hippolyta mostró una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo señas a una de las amazonas a sus espaldas. Esta dio un paso al frente cargando un arco en sus manos y varias flechas en su hombro; casi instantáneamente el grupo de 20 mujeres reunidas a su alrededor se alejaron, al parecer para darle al recién llegado un poco de espacio. Shun miro alrededor, tensándose automáticamente.

Hippolyta le asintió a la chica, ella debía tener alrededor de 20 años, son un largo cabello castaño y con una mirada oscura "Ella es Tania, nuestra mejor arquera, si puedes esquivar sus flechas serás aceptada en este lugar"

Shun no pudo evitar atragantarse "Y….y si no lo logro?" dijo en un pequeño chillido, mas de preocupación que de su falso tempo.

"Entonces mueres" dijo la señora con una extraña sonrisa.

Shun paso un poco de saliva y la prueba comenzó.

Tania preparo una flecha y la lanzo, Shun retrocedió pero solo para ser encontrado por otra flecha y silenciosamente contuvo el aliento mientras hacia volteretas, saltaba, giraba y esquivaba lo mejor que podía, manteniendo la vista en las flechas que le lanzaban y las que rebotaban en el escudo de las amazonas.

Después de alrededor de ocho disparos separados, Shun cayo en un truco y perdió unos cuantos cabellos, quedando bastante cerca de q lo rasuraran. Cerca de la flecha numero once empezó a sentirse fatigado, y las flechas venían mas rápido que nunca. Esta 'Tania' era definitivamente una arquera de proporciones galácticas.

Cuatro tiros después apenas podía ver, estaba cansado y…..oh, maldición esa flecha iba directo hacia el.

Por pura suerte, tropezó sobre su propio pie al momento que la flecha fue disparada, el cayo al suelo y la flecha fue a pegar en contra de los escudos de bronce y reboto para incrustarse en una ranura del techo.

Un coro de felicitaciones y aplausos se desato en el salón. Shun se puso de pie cuidadosamente esperando que su torpeza no lo delatara, mientras Tania bajaba y le sonreía.

"Eres bastante buena niña" le guiño un ojo "Las ultimas diez cayeron entre las primeras cinco flechas"

"Um…gracias, supongo" dijo mientras controlaba un poco de miedo.

Tania paso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros como una hermana lo haria y miro a Hippolyta "Bien Señora?" pregunto educadamente "La señorita…Andrea…a pasado nuestra prueba?"

La alta señora dio una fría sonrisa, asintiendo una vez sin emoción alguna. "Ella lo hará" murmuro "Ella lo hará"

Fin del Capitulo 2

Siguiente capitulo: OK, Shun a sido aceptado; pero las cosas van mal desde el principio cuando descubre que tendrá una…compañera de habitación, con una actitud bastante seria……….pobre chico…….

Feliz Año¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Actualizare tan pronto como pueda (no me había dado cuenta de lo largos que eran estas cosas x.x) y por cierto, muy pronto les tendré una gran sorpresa así que si son escritores de fanfics estén preparados XD


	3. Chapter 3

Entre las Amazonas

NO ES MI, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, este fic pertenece a Gemini Star01, yo solo me e tomado la molestia de traducirlo, si tienen alguna duda o queja no duden en decírmelo.., y ahora vamos con las notas de la verdadera autora u

Capitulo 3: **La compañera de cuarto **

Shun tenía que apresurar el paso para ir a la par con Tania, ella tenía alrededor de 20 años y era como una cabeza y media mas alta que el y con piernas mas largas; y además de todo el aun no se acostumbraba a caminar en esa estupida falda.

"Aquí es" dijo señalando a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba justo enfrente "No es mucho, pero es suficientemente confortable"

Tania abrió la puerta y encendió una vela ante el inminente ocaso; el lugar era algo inhóspito, había una tabla para comer, un cuarto separado que el suponía era el baño, dos sillas y dos camas cuidadosamente echas.

"Ella no va a estar muy contenta con esto…"dijo Tania, dejando las maletas en la cama de la derecha y mirando la otra cama de reojo con una risita.

"¿Quién?" dijo Shun mientras bajaba la maleta

"Tu compañera de cuarto" Shun dejo caer la maleta en lugar de bajarla.

"Compañera de cuarto? ¡" Dijo en una especie de chillido

"Por supuesto" dijo Tania con una ceja ligeramente levantada "Tenemos un espacio limitado en la isla y muchas chicas que entrenar. Harás equipo con tu compañera para prácticamente todo…comida, entrenamiento, alojamiento…pero no te preocupes, ella ya a estado aquí por un tiempo y te ayudara a integrarte"

"Y hablando de…" dirijo su mirada hacia la ventana, por donde estaba el reloj de sol "Ella ya debe haber terminado con el curso avanzado de cuerda; iré a darle la noticia…sientete como en tu casa"

Con eso se fue

Shun se quedo viendo a la salida por un momento, después suspiro y se sentó en la cama, esto iba a complicar las cosas un poco.

Revolvió su bolsa, sacando una fotografía desde el fondo, sonrió un poco mientras la sostenía contra la luz riendo por lo bajo….Esa fotografía era de varios años atrás, antes de que ellos supieran quienes eran y en que se convertirían. No estaba del todo seguro de quien había tomado la fotografía o por que, lo único que sabia es que la había encontrado en un álbum y que le había gustado lo bastante como para tomarla.

Hay estaban, un grupo de niños listos-y-esperando de entre nueve y siete años. En el centro estaba Seiya siendo empujado hacia el suelo por Hyoga y no parecía estar disfrutándolo en lo más mínimo, el rubio por el otro lado parecía estar pasándola muy bien; Shiryu estaba arrodillado al lado de ellos a su izquierda, tratando de meditar a través de su risa; y a la derecha estaba Ikky, mas alto que todos, viéndose ligeramente divertido y con un cierto pequeño peliverde asomándose de forma nerviosa por detrás de el.

Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por una voz fuerte y enojada que venia desde el exterior "TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMENANDO"

Se apresuro a introducir la foto de vuelta en su maleta, se bajo un poco la falda y fue a abrir la puerta y se asomo afuera solo para encontrar a Tania encarando a una furiosa chica que el supuso era su compañera de cuarto.

Era más o menos de su altura…tal vez un poco más alta, más cercana a Hyoga o Shiryu, pero no tanto como su hermano. Su cabello era largo y de un color café oscuro con una mecha poco natural de un azul-púrpura y recogido en una cola de caballo muy apretada. Sus ojos eran de un color verde, casi como el color del bosque que les rodeaba y su piel era bastante pálida; estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme que las otras amazonas…la misma falda corta hasta las rodillas, una especie de túnica de collar sin mangas, unas sandalias y un cinturón. Noto que los cinturones eran de colores distintos…el de Hippolyta era dorado, el de Tania era verde…el de esta chica era púrpura, como las mechas.

"Compañera ¡? Que quieres decir con compañera ¡?" grito.

"Calmate, Meilu" dijo Tania levantando las manos "Tu sabias cuando te mudaste sola que no seria por mucho tiempo. Eres demasiado joven"

"Pero…pero…"

"Esta 'Andrea' parece buena persona, aunque un poco tímida. Ustedes dos deberían trabajar bien juntas" dijo Tania dándole unas palmadas en el hombro "Solo se buena, deacuerdo? Estarán juntas por mucho…mucho…tiempo"

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a bajar por el camino. La chica con dos tonos de cabello tomo un profundo y casi doloroso aliento, giro sobre sus rodillas y marcho hacia la cabaña.

Shun rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia su bolsa, como si estuviera buscando por algo. La chica entro furiosa a la habitación y lo acorralo con una mirada de hielo. "Así que tu eres la nueva china, no?" Dijo de repente. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Andrea." Dijo en un susurro tranquilo, alisando su falda nerviosamente y la miro con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa gentil. "¿Tu eres…mi compañera?"

"Eso parece" murmuro, tomando asiento en su cama. Cruzo sus piernas, sentándose al estilo indio y apoyándose contra la pared. "El nombre es Meilu. Encantada"

Shun suspiro un poco, de acuerdo, la presentación había acabado. Era hora de la información.

"Um…así que, has estado mucho tiempo aquí?" pregunto en voz baja, como haciendo conversación.

"Si, casi toda mi vida" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Al menos hasta donde puedo recordar…creo que mi madre era una de ellas, pero no estoy segura…"

"¿Cómo puede ser que no estés segura?" pregunto Shun con curiosidad.

"Eso no te importa" dijo Meilu de repente y el retrocedió un poco. Ella volvió a poyarse contra la pared ya mas calmada. "De todas maneras…e estado aquí desde que puedo recordar, así que realmente no importa de donde vengo. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano"

"Ya veo" Shun miro por la ventana, pensando detenidamente "¿Algún lugar en especial al que debería ir?"

"Veras la mayor parte en el pre-entrenamiento" Meilu agito su mano, como restándole importancia. Se paro, cruzando para inclinarse sobre su cama para apuntar por afuera de la ventana hacia los caminos que subían y bajaban de las colinas. "Los cursos de cuerdas normalmente son en esa colina, los de arquería arriba a la derecha…las aguas termales están bajando por ese camino, para cuando quieras tomar un baño"

Shun empezó a sentirse un poco preocupado ante ese comentario. Eso era algo en lo que no habían pensado. Iba a ser demasiado sospechoso si nunca tomaba un baño mientras estaba hay…demonios…

"Pero hay un par de lugares a los que nunca puedes ir, al menos no sola" La voz de Meilu atrajo de vuelta su atención. ¿Lugares prohibidos? Definitivamente buenos lugares para esconder una parte de la armadura dorada.

"¿Qué lugares?" pregunto, levantando un poco la voz.

"¿Ves esa montaña?" Meilu señalo asía el centro de la isla; donde una enorme montaña se alzaba sobre la zona "Ese es el lugar mas sagrado en la isla. Si solo pones un pie hay sin ser parte de la guardia de Hippolyta y estas muerta...punto y aparte, el fin."

Se paro, cruzando la habitación para buscar algo en un enorme baúl al final de su cama "Aparte de ese, el único lugar son las cuevas en la costa noreste…por el risco" busco aun más al fondo del baúl, perdiendo la concentración por un segundo, después prosiguió. "Es un laberinto. Pero solo las amazonas verdaderamente experimentadas van a ese lugar, e incluso hay ocasiones en que no volvemos a verlas…"

Se paro cargando una gran toalla blanca. "Iré a los baños antes del atardecer" dijo sobre su hombro "Tu uniforme debería estar en ese baúl…pon todas tus cosas hay dentro. Aparte de eso siéntete como en tu casa."

Y con eso se fue

Shun espero por diez minutos, hasta que estuvo seguro que ella estaba a una buena distancia, y que nadie más se acercaba. Después acerco su bolsa y saco una pequeña radio negra que encendió con cuidado.

"…Saori-san?" dijo en voz baja "¿Chicos? Es Shun. ¿Pueden oírme?"

Hubo un poco de estática, después una respuesta "Fuerte y claro. ¿Cómo va todo Shun?"

El peliverde sonrió un poco. Seiya, y probablemente los otros también estaban reunidos. "Todo bien hasta ahora" dijo con un suspiro y acostándose en la cama "Pero hay una pequeña complicación"

"¿Qué complicación?" dijo la voz serena de Saori, pero con un poco de preocupación.

"…Tengo una compañera de cuarto"

"QUE¡?" alejo un poco la radio mientras Ikki, Seiya y Hyoga demostraban su sorpresa en voz alta.

"¿Qué quieres decir con compañera de cuarto?" exclamo Ikky, sonando sorprendido.

"Al parecer es una regla aquí…" dijo Shun en voz baja "Las nuevas reclutas tienen compañeras con las que se suponen debe hacer todo…entrenar, comer y vivir"

"Esto podría ser u problemas" dijo Shiryu en el fondo.

"Es algo que no podemos evitar" dijo Saori con un suspiro. "Lo mejor es hacer esto lo mas rápido posible, y sacarte de hay antes de que tu compañera descubra algo; y hablando de eso, tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar escondida la pieza de la armadura?"

Shun suspiro, entonces, muy calmadamente empezó su reporte.


End file.
